omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Megaman X
"That's right... It's begun again... How long must this war go on?" Megaman X is the main character in the Megaman X series, aswell as a side character in the Omega Cross series. He is a Maverick Hunter who hunts rogue robots, yet has a strong sense of peace. Personality Cul de sac era: X was polite and kind, while also being slightly shy around others. He has a strong sense of peace and prosperity and will only fight if it is absolutely necessary. Reset era: X generally acts like his former self, now acting more straightforward and engaging a threat with only minor hesitation. Backstory Dr.Thomas Light had moved on from his older robot models, and moved onto a new kind of robotic technology: a robot that could have sophisticated technology and an behavioral adaptation. This lead to Dr.Light working years to perfect X, ultimately leading to the robotics scientist dieing shortly after he finished his creation and sealed him in a special capsule. Many years passed before Megaman X was discovered by Dr.Cain who was currently leading the Maverick Hunters in Abel city. Not knowing how to deal with X's unique behavioral patterns, Dr.Chain enforced the Reploid into the Maverick Hunters. X soon became acquainted with Zero and the two built a master-student relationship, also becoming friends with the Maverick Hunters' navigator Alia. Lead by Sigma, the Maverick Hunters took on many rogue robots and invaders. However, Sigma and some Maverick Hunter commanders turned against their organization and launched a mass Maverick attack on Abel city. X and Zero set out to conquer the robotic terrorists, both of them growing stronger and upgrading their arsenal on their mission. Zero sacrificed himself to destroy the bounty hunter Vile, leaving X to take on Sigma solo. X was successful in defeating the Maverick tyrant and peace was restored to Abel city. That wasn't until Sigma returned, revealing himself to be alive, with new Maverick commanders to attack the city. It was also revealed the new Maverick Hunters had obtained Zero's body parts, so X set out to recover the pieces of his best friend. When X encountered Sigma, Sigma revealed he had built a new Zero, tricking X into thinking it was the real one. The two then engaged in a fight, the fake Zero proving a challenge for the Maverick Hunter. The newly rebuilt Zero stepped in and destroyed his faker. X moved on to face the newly reformed Sigma, who had become much stronger from his past encounter. X barely defeated his enemy, relieving Abel city of the new threat. With Zero returned to full health, the two hunters set out to destroy the remaining Mavericks across the globe. X, like many others, was brought to the Cul de sac after the explosion of universes. He reunited with the Maverick Hunters and continued his pursuit of the remaining Mavericks. The Reploid soon encountered Team Sonic and assisted them in taking down Dr.Eggman. He would go on to occasionally help the team. X was then infected by the gas that started the Great Cul de sac war, and fought agaisnt the other participants in the war. X then met his demise when Conscious blew up the entire forest, resulting in all the unconscious fighters perishing. Due to Madoka Kaname resetting the Omega Cross universe, Megaman X was discovered by Madoka and Kyubey in a sealed capsule while they were looking for Chaos Emeralds in the lab. He joined the two, only to be captured and brainwashed by a pack of demons. Once he was discovered in the Dark World, he engaged in a fight with Team Sonic. He was eventually defeated by Homura Akemi and was returned to his natural self. When Kyubey transformed into his Omega form, Megaman X fought alongside Sans in the battle between Omega Kyubey. He self destructed in an attempt of destroying Omega Kyubey, but the attack only seemed to do minor damage. Sans and X narrowly escaped the destruction of the Dark World, regrouping with Madoka. X's missing limbs were replaced, and he patrolled Cul de sac while his teammates fought against the villains of the past that had appeared due to Omega Kyubey. While on patrol, the Reploid met Broly and Neptune. Abilities/Arsenal -Teleportation -X Buster -Z-saber -Dash boots -Variable Weapons System Relationships Sonic the hedgehog= X considers Sonic an ally. Madoka Kaname= X considers Madoka as an ally. Neptune= The two both share a close relationship, soon developing feelings for one another. Sans= An ally in battles. Feats Shielded Team Sonic from the Foundation explosion and wasn't fazed at all (Cul de sac era). Helped Sonic in taking down Eggman (Cul de sac era). Manage to damage Madoka Kaname, Ryuko Matoi, Crono and Assassin while under a mind control (Reset era).